The remodeling feud
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Eren, and Levi are redecorating their bedroom, when one thing leads to another and they get into a lovers argument, and Eren is ready to switch rooms, and move into Armin's. Can Levi stop him?


**Hey you guys! So this is a tiny one-shot about Eren and Levi. Because... I ship them... hard core. **

* * *

"No. The dresser goes in the right corner, the desk in the left, and the book shelf next to the bed." Levi said to me. I huffed. This sucked. My only day off, and my neat freak of a boyfriend was forcing us to rearrange our room.

We have been sharing a room for almost five months now, and it had been great at first. Alone time, snuggles, and privacy! But the best things can't last forever, and Levi's narrotic nature soon became more apparent than ever. He stopped letting the 'I forgot to clean it up' excuse slid, and began enforcing more cleaning rules, and stricter tidying schedules.

Though I loved him to death, I was starting to get annoyed. Clean this, sweep that, fold this, iron these, dust that!

"I don't see you moving the dresser." I snapped at him, pulling myself up from my pushing position. Levi stood across the room. Overseeing the work. He was leaning on the bedframe of his bed, legs, and arms crossed.

"Thats because I clean most of the time. And since you _are _A titan, you are more than capable of moving a couple pieces of furniture." That was it. Silence overcame the room, and I could hear my own straw breaking.

"So is that all I am to you? Somebody to move your furniture?" My voice rose slightly, but not to a threatening level. Levi's eyebrows quirked, and he pushed himself off the bedframe before stalking over to me, and getting close to my face.

"What else could you possibly be good for?" he sneered.

Knowing my personality, I would have bet that I would have gotten mad. But instead I became sad. I have always loved Levi. And I confessed that I loved him almost eight months ago, even though he accepted my feelings he never said he loved me too. And even though I had shrugged it off, It still always ate at me. And maybe this just proved to me. That Levi never really loved me. Maybe he was just using me.

Before I could stop them tears began to well in my eyes. Levi looked a little shocked, but stayed silent. After a few moments he reached for my hand.

"Eren..." he mumbled. I flinched away.

"Fuck off." I said before I stormed out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

**Levi's POV **

"You wanna do what?" I heard Armin say. Eren shuffled his feat.

"Can I stay in your room? Until Erwin can assign me a new one?" As I watched from my dark corner of the hallway my heart continued to break into small pieces. Eren didn't want to even be in the same room with me anymore. Not after what I said too him. It was a cheap shot, because I am fully aware on his need to be of use.

I couldn't even work up the courage to say I love you too him. Ever since he confessed I have been expecting him to realize that his feelings were wrong, and he didn't love me.

But now I realized how much I can hurt him, and I was terrified. I had to do something...anything.

* * *

**Eren's POV**

All I needed was my clothes. And shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, also bodywash. Armin would have extra blankets, and toothpaste. I loved Levi. So, so much. I tell him every day. But how can I look at him every morning and know he doesn't love me to. I stopped at our... I mean Levi's door, and prayed that he wasn't there. I took a deep breath and turned the knob stepping into the room.

Inside all the furniture had been moved, and Levi's and Mine bed was gone. In it's place was a large queen sized bed with dark greyish blankets, and pillows. A night stand sat on each side of the bed, and one larger dresser had replaced the two smaller ones. It looked like a room for a couple. Two people who loved each other.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my torso, and a small chin rest on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry Eren."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Levi. Who to my surprise, had small tears collected in the corner.

"Levi..." I said before he stopped me with a small kiss.

"No don't talk. Or I'll kill you." He said. "I said I'm sorry. I am. What I said was out of line. And... and I... I love you.. Eren."

I was shocked. HE SAID IT! HE REALLY SAID IT! I was so happy that I swooped down and picked the corporal up right there. An angry face replaced his anxious one, and he turned back into my Levi.

"Oi, fucking brat. Put me the hell down." He yelled. I laughed and threw him on the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Spoiled fucking brat." He mumered. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Humming happily when he responded. I finally got what I wanted.

A knock on the door interupted us, and Armin came though.

"Hey Eren I got a place set up for you!" He said, but stopped when he saw our position.

"Get. Out." Levi hissed and Armin scrambled for the door.

My laughter was cut off by Levi pulling me down for another kiss.

* * *

**Woooaahh hey?! Two stories in one day? What. omg. review. I see you. Wanting to review. Do it, I will reward you handsomely. **


End file.
